


Technical Difficulties

by Captain_Chaos



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: FUCK, I Blame Tumblr, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, could be gayer, i want more coffee, my mom would be disappointed if she knew how the internet worked
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 18:23:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17730308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Chaos/pseuds/Captain_Chaos
Summary: "Remember, you aren't allowed to fall in love with me.""Won't be a problem."..."There's a problem."





	Technical Difficulties

Roman and Virgil would often watch while Logan and Patton awkwardly danced around their feelings, occasionally glancing at one another to see if the latter was, in fact, seeing this shit. Whenever they shared these glances, Roman would give a not-so-subtle wink and Virgil would smirk at the other before continuing to watch the other sides dance around the elephant in the room.

Unbeknownst to the two sides, Logan and Patton had actually been dating for over a month now. Their awkward charade was just how they would flirt. Bickering with each other and blushing all too obviously when the other would do something cute, which, granted, was all the time. The charade wouldn't stop Patton from noticing the other sides though. The shared glances, the obvious wink, the sexual tension laying so thickly in the air you needed hedge clippers to cut through it.

A few weeks ago, Patton had noticed that Virgil and Roman would often spend their time together, whispering amongst each other whenever Logan or Patton were in the room with them. They would also just generally enjoy themselves, Virgil joking around and Roman enjoying their often pointless banter. One would argue that the two were pretty much best friends at this point.

So them conspiring shouldn't be in any way awkward, right? Just the two of them hanging out alone, talking about their friends, how certain situations would play out. It should feel totally normal for the two of them to scheme like this. Still, Roman's mind would often wander to... other places.

Mainly, the endearing emo sitting beside him. The slight smirk playing at the edge of his lips, the way his eyes would light up whenever he was passionate about something, the slight dusting of freckles across his nose, and even how he would occasionally have to push his bangs out of his eyes. All of his habits were adorable and extremely endearing to Roman. He would have to be careful not to dwell on them for too long. If he did, he would just end up staring.

Virgil had finished explaining yet another ingenious plan to get their fellow sides together, which Roman had agreed to help with enthusiastically. It, like always, was a foolproof plan. The fact that their plans never worked was all because the others were oblivious idiots. Still, that didn't stop the two from plotting. Virgil ended the conversation with his usual phrase. It had become sort of an inside joke between the two. He would look Roman dead in the eye and say it with all seriousness before relaxing again.

"And remember, Ro. You're not allowed to fall in love with me." He would say with a small wink. Roman would be lying if he said his heart didn't all but stop whenever he saw Virgil do this.

"Won't be a problem."

…

During the late hours of the night, Roman would usually be asleep. It would be just a few hours before they would put their genius plan into action, after all, making sleep even more important. Hell, Roman even checked on Virgil to see if he was awake, and the little night owl had been fast asleep! So what the fuck was going on with Roman? Well, he had quite a bit on his mind.

'Won't be a problem.'

He would say that every single time, and he knew it wasn't a problem before, but now..? After spending so much time with Virgil, getting to know the real him, learning more and more about his adorable mannerisms, getting to see those gorgeous, dark eyes brighten in excitement, hearing him humming along quietly to his favorite Disney songs like nobody could hear...?

It hit Roman like a metric-fuck-ton of bricks. And as the flustered prince lay sprawled out on his bed, he found he could only utter but one phrase.

 

"There's a problem."

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work to ever actually post. I woke up in a cold sweat last night and wrote a rough draft in about thirty minutes before going back to sleep. It's short but SOMEONE had to write it!


End file.
